


Rainy Feather

by ideallyqualia



Series: OiSuga [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birds, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Realism, Oisuga Week, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga doesn't like towels that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Feather

**Author's Note:**

> For the oisuga week day 3 prompt: rain
> 
> Also, suga's bird species is the one from [this twitter bot](https://twitter.com/simaenaga_bot) (@simaenaga_bot)

Suga flew through the open window and flopped onto the kitchen counter. He shook himself, his feathers throwing water droplets over the tile. The landing alone dumped water, and his feet fumbled in the mess when he tried to take a step. 

Oikawa walked in when he heard the noise. He sighed at the sight, and he waved his hands.

"You're getting water everywhere." He glanced around, eyes fixing on the dark clouds and heavy downpour outside. "Were you flying outside?" 

Suga pointedly ignored him. He ran his beak through his feathers, head turned to his wings.

"Koushi, I told you it might rain today. Did you forget?"

Suga kept preening, slowing down and taking his time as he chirped low guilty notes. His pace made him look like he was resting.

Oikawa leaned over the counter, his chest coming to the edge. He ruffled Suga's feathers forcefully, driving out more water. Suga flicked his head up, his dark eyes in an accusatory squint.

"You're soaking and cold," Oikawa said. He pulled away. "I'll be right back."

Suga feared what was coming. He walked along the counter to get away, wings too sore and heavy from rain to flap. He kept his body low to the tile surface to maintain his balance as he stumbled through the small puddles he made. He leaned forward to propel his momentum forward.

When Oikawa returned, towel in hand, he choked in his throat and laughed. "You look like a turtle trying to run."

Suga eyed Oikawa, blinking and raising his shoulders defensively. Oikawa was holding a small towel, and Suga chirped in alarm.

The towel fell over his head, and he snapped his beak to himself, the human habit of frowning failing him. He raised his head to glare, but the movement left him vulnerable and he almost fell over. Oikawa's hand was placed behind him, cupping to form a wall and keep him from falling. Suga huddled down, becoming a ball and rooting himself in place.

"If you don't like being toweled dry, then don't fly when there's rain clouds," Oikawa said.

Suga loved flying though. He didn't accept Oikawa's words. He squinted, more for the sake of squinting and glaring at Oikawa than as a visceral reaction, but when the towel rubbed into his face he truly squinted against the sudden fabric.

Oikawa guided the towel all over Suga. He rubbed in the opposite direction than the one Suga's feathers grew in, and Suga steeled himself against the feeling. 

Suga warbled his discontent. Oikawa's mouth pinched, a sign of visible restraint from a smile, Suga was sure. Oikawa had a weakness to the noise.

Suga shuffled his feet. He opened his beak slightly to warble again, but Oikawa saw it coming and shoved the tip of the towel into his open beak.

Oikawa gestured at Suga's sides, not waiting for Suga to recover. "Your wings."

Suga stuck them out indignantly. His bird body wasn't ticklish, but the towel still felt odd on the sensitive underside of his wings. It brushed over his stomach too, pressing enough to make him take another step for balance.

Oikawa lowered the towel. "I'm done."

Suga's feathers stuck out, fluffed from the treatment. He couldn't return them to their normal slickness, so he had to preen again. He clacked his beak in annoyance.

A shadow fell over him, and Suga felt a hand engulf him. Oikawa tried to smooth his feathers down, but his clumsy hand did a marginal job.

Suga jerked away and began his work. The sound of rain was comforting at least, and the thrum of cold was soothing now that he wasn't outside. Suga rested beside the window as he preened, weaving his beak between feathers as his wings brushed against the cool glass.

Once he was comfortable, Suga flew into the living room, swooping over Oikawa's head. He perched on the couch armrest, and he raised his foot to scratch his head.

"Why don't you borrow some of my clothes?" Oikawa asked. "So you don't have to stay as a bird."

Suga couldn't argue with him like this. He could only shake his head.

"I like you with your feathers, but I'd rather be with you as a human if you're going to spend the night."

Suga let out a puff of air. He dragged his foot on the armrest, a sign that Suga was thinking. Finally, Suga nodded and chirped.

Oikawa patted the couch and stood up. "I'll get you some clothes. Come on."

Suga flapped after him in curiosity. Oikawa pulled out pajamas and set them on his bed. He waved at them and closed the door.

After turning back into a human, Suga tugged them on. He was still disoriented from shifting back, so he didn't notice anything wrong with his clothes, even as he stepped into the hallway where Oikawa was waiting.

Oikawa snickered into his hand. "Maybe you need something smaller."

Suga glanced down and pulled at the bottom hem of his shirt. "Why?"

Oikawa's hand flipped the shirt's bottom. Suga blinked, and his eyebrow rose.

"It's too big, Koushi."

Suga still couldn't tell, so he continued to walk, heading towards the kitchen. He wrenched on the fridge handle by accident, and he skimmed over the food. After a minute, his orientation finally adjusted and settled, and the rustle of the pajamas made him look.

It  _was_ too big. The shirt fell past his waist, and the pants dragged across the floor.

Suga closed the fridge. "Tooru, get me smaller clothes."

Oikawa walked into the kitchen then, and he reached for a cookie from the jar on the table. He broke off a chunk and chewed. After he swallowed a piece, he glanced over Suga.

"But you look cute this way."

"I don't care."

"Sure you do!" Oikawa grabbed one of Suga's hands, holding it out between them as he looked Suga over again.

Suga slipped his hand out. "Tooru, you're not going to convince me," he said at Oikawa's purposeful stare.

Oikawa picked up a slice of bread and stuffed it into Suga's mouth.

"I know this was what you were looking for," Oikawa said, ignoring Suga's muffled grumble.

Suga removed it, but when Oikawa turned around, he started to eat it. He lingered in the kitchen to finish it so Oikawa wouldn't notice.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
